


Attempt

by wadingpool



Series: Sangre [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Afro Latino Gabriel Reyes, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Latino Jesse McCree, Team as Family, mentions of hair relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Genji and Jesse have no idea what they're doing.





	Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is like completely different from what i normally post but it was a funny thing karla put in my head when she mentioned a baking/cooking thing so why not? Also count it as a bit of a filler kind of thing. Short just until i finish the next thing i'm writing.

"Ah shit!" Genji cursed, disgusted at the batter sticking to his face and synthetic jaw. Jesse cracked a loud laugh, snorting. Genji narrowed his eyes and scooped the remaining batter from with a flexible, plastic spoon and launched some of it at Jesse. It landed on his hair. Jesse screeched.

"Ya little bastard! Jus' ya fuckin' wait, I swear to almighty God I'll fuck ya up!" He lunged at Genji, and Genji dodged, a small smile on his face. At least he was having fun. Jesse jumped up off the floor,  crouching and ready to pounce until they heard a voice.

"Jesse, Genji, what the hell did you do to my kitchen?"  
  
Both young men froze, slowly giving each other wide-eyed looks. They slowly turned in unison, looking like deers in the headlights of a car. That car being Gabriel. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and gestured around the room where it looked as if a tornado had passed by. Then he looked pointedly at their dirtied clothes. Jesse jumped up and the two stared at Gabriek in shock. Genji and Jesse quickly found their composure, Jesse started blabbing.  
  
"Well ya see, jefe. Me an' Genji here were just trying to make some... uh... ya know for um... Genji, tell the man what we were doin'," Jesse chuckled nervously, elbowing Genji. Except Genji wasn't there. Jesse glanced to his right only to see nobody there. Goddamn ninja just left him here. Jesse turned to Gabriel. He looked unimpressed but not really angry. Okay, he can work with that he knows that look.  
  
"Ya know, jefe, have I ever told you how much better your hair looks now that your let it go back to curly? I hear relaxing hair can have damaging... effects on... you..." Jesse tried, fading out as Gabe pulls out the bottle of Pinesol and Clorox, along with a broom and mop. He promptly hands it to Jesse, eyes with no mercy. God dammit. It won't work this time.  
  
"But what about Genji?" Jesse whined, taking the cleaning supplies. "Why does he get a pass?"  
  
"He doesn't, that's why you" Gabe said, giving him an evil grin, "have to catch him first. Good luck, mijo. I want both of you to have this kitchen spotless. And afterwards, I'm teaching you idiots how to actually bake what you wanted to make. Oh, and you kids are doing all the laundry for Blackwatch for a week. That's for wasting practically all the stuff in my fridge and cupboards. Have fun with that." Gabriel walked out, then paused turning once again. Oh that fucker. How in the hell was he suppose to catch Genji, an actual god damn ninja? Jesse sighed into the empty, destroyed kitchen. All of this for trying to make the old bastard a cake.  
  
They should have just let Captain Amari make the cake.


End file.
